Crimson
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: Just another night of Hollow bashing...until something goes wrong...Rated for slight language and slight goriness ::extremely slight goriness::
1. Trauma

I wrote this some time ago and decided to touch up on it . It's pretty short but I decided to stop it at that point and I'll try to update soon! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me...

* * *

Ichigo fell onto his bed exhausted. Another night of hacking down hollow after hollow was over. "Good job." The black-haired shinigami said from within the closet. "Yeah, yeah. You want another blanket in there? It's going to be cold." The orange spiky-haired teenager asked. "I'm fine but thank you for worrying." Rukia batted her eyelashes as she emerged from her residence in the closet clad in Yuzu's yellow pajamas. "I never said I was worried about you." He snapped grabbing his sleeping clothes from his dresser. As he headed towards the bathroom a very familiar and annoying beeping noise came from the closet. Ichigo groaned and Rukia retrieved the phone while slipping on her glove. 

They ra-- Ichigo ran with Rukia on his back. "How far is it?" "Should be ju--" A screeching cry pummeled their eardrums and a white mask could be seen above the buildings. Dropping her lightly, the temporary death god drew his soul slayer and charged at the hollow. Rukia shivered as she watched the battle rage on.

She could feel the hollow's large spiritual power and something that caused her heart to almost stop beating. Ichigo was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. "He's too tired." The powerless shinigami thought horrified, "Soon he won't be able to hold his soul slayer."

Her mind was in such trauma she didn't notice that the hollow had been cleansed until she heard metal clanking against pavement. Rukia's eyes widened. Crimson. Crimson blood seeped around the cracks from under a black yukata mixing with the rain...

"ICHIGO!"


	2. Reasons for Fighting

Wow! I'm so good! Two chapters written in a day. 'Course they're quite short compared to how much I normally write...

Thanks to: Kyon-Kyon, my best anime buddy, who encouraged me over and over to check out Bleach and to my awesome Bro, Skipper Dave, who gave me my first episode of Bleach that hooked me onto it creating an obsession.Also thanks to Ritsuko Okazaki and her awesome music that kept me from getting off the right mood!

**Disclaimer:** I soo do not own Bleach...I could never come up with such a great plot...

* * *

_Rukia's eyes widened. Crimson. Crimson blood seeped around the cracks from under a black yukata mixing with the rain…_

_"ICHIGO!"_

She ran over to the body cradling his head in her lap as she kneeled in the pool of blood. He coughed up more crimson liquid. "This is so weird. Usually you're so cold to me, but now, now you're warm." He smirked. "You, you idiot! Why didn't you run away! You knew you were too weak to keep on going!" Rukia cried. "I never…run away from a battle." _A person fights for two things: Their Pride or their life._ In this case, Ichigo had fought for both…"You stupid, stupid, foolish bastard!" She tried to heal his numerous injuries but felt continuously dizzy as she did.

Suddenly, the dizziness stopped and she felt energy returning to her as she hadn't felt in so long. "Wait…but that means…" She looked at Ichigo's face and saw it getting paler and paler. "No! No! Don't die on me, Ichigo! Don't fucking die!" She screamed working harder at healing him. "R-Rukia…" He murmured. "M-maybe…Maybe I'll…see you again…in…in Soul…Society." His brown eyes gazed into her deep blue ones slowly fading. "Don't say that! You won't leave me! You won't leave me like _him_! Kami, Ichigo, you're not going to die on me!" Rukia cradled him closer. "Guess…I won't…be able…to always…protect you…" Ichigo smiled.

His body went limp and she screamed into the vast night.


	3. Hard Choices

Sorry for the wait, heh. I couldn't think of much. I heart Urahara so I had to put him into my first Bleach fanfiction somehow lol. I hope this chapter is satisfactory and if you would like more chapters or a little companion piece then please e-mail me or tell me in a review! I would prefer the latter one :wink wink: hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I am sadly enough only an obsessed fan who loves Urahara all the way.

* * *

_Rukia cradled him closer. "Guess…I won't…be able…to always…protect you…" Ichigo smiled. _

_His body went limp and she screamed into the vast night. _

Urahara scratched at the back of his head as he leaned in the doorway. He watched the two sleep. "She'll have to decide tomorrow…" sighing, Urahara left in hopes of being able to sleep as deep as them.

Rukia's head snapped up and her hand stopped stroking his orange mat of hair. Kisuke's words pounded in her head "Kurosaki-kun is barely hanging in there." She watched Ichigo breathe heavily.

"Rukia-san, which do you love more? Kurosaki-kun or Soul Society and being a death god?" He asked softly. "There's one way you might save him. You could give him your powers again but you might turn completely human causing you to never be able to go back to Soul Society. I'm sure you'd still have enough spiritual energy to see hollows and other spiritual entities. But you'll never regain your powers…"

She loved Ichigo. She truly did. He was her everything yet…Soul Society had been her home for centuries. Her friends there…she would never be able to see them again unless they came to visit her which was highly unlikely. Renji…her best friend…she would have to leave him. Rukia also had loved being a shinigami. But…if his life was on the line…she would most definitely give him her powers.

"I'll do it, Urahara; I'll give Ichigo my powers again. Are you sure this will help him?"

"Yes…it'll boost back up his body's power so he can heal himself. "

"There's no going back now, Rukia-san."

"I know…"

As to Ichigo was not conscious so he could have powers transferred to him through a zanpakutoh, Urahara was used as the link. Placing his hands over there hearts, he cleared his mind. Rukia raised her spirit energy sending it to him. A brilliant, white flash occurred.

He caught her before she hit the ground and placed her next to Ichigo on the mat. Instead of a normal, white yukata, Rukia was dressed in a deep crimson one…


End file.
